koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Prey the Stars
Prey the Stars: Gabu Gabu Planet, known as Gabu Gabu Planet (GABU★GABUプラネット) in Japan, is an eating game with an easy learning curve yet tricky-to-master mechanics. The plot centers on a planet that looks a lot like Earth as it is invaded by four hungry creatures. These creatures are summoned to revitalize the ten spirits of the planet while they chow down on anything in sight, be it in the land, air, sea or space. The character designs were made by the Japanese pop-artist, TOUMA. Gameplay *Objects can be eaten by first pressing the A button. In the beginning stages, the player can eat anything by merely tapping the A button repeatedly. However, the game gradually introduces other tools of the trade needed to devour an item. **The more items the player's character eats, the bigger they will get. If they are too tiny to tackle a particular item, they can eat more items or search for a power-up icon that drops on the field. The player's size is judged by level of the Stomach Gauge located on the bottom left of the touch screen. It's probably better to reserve the biggest objects of the map when it reaches Level 3 (or MAX Level). **Each item has an elemental property and devouring three items of the same elemental type can grant the player special abilities. Abilities add variety to just biting other players and can really turn the tables if used properly. This method may also unlock the destructive Transform ability, letting the player eat anything -even the competition- for a few destructive seconds. **Timing the bites for an object becomes a crucial factor mid-game. When the player's monster has an object in their mouth, a green and orange meter pops up. When the gauge is highlighted as green for their second bite, the player can get a "Good" rating. Scoring a straight number of "Good"s lands the player with a "Perfect!" to build up their GABUGABU meter on the right side of the screen. More "Perfects!" leads to a quicker GABUGABU Time, letting the player chomp down on anything without worrying about timing. Each character has a special their special skill during GABUGABU Time so it pays to try to get the munching frenzy started. **Sometimes elemental items might strike back against the player and biting alone can't cut through its defenses. When this happens, the player can Lick the elements away with the X button. The number of elemental attacks left are shown through a number of icons while biting. **After a bite, a few spirits will fly out of an object. The player can Suck them in with the Y button while they eat. If they are successful, they gain bonus points based on the number of spirits that are in their belly. *In the event the monster doesn't want to eat an object, they can always spit it out with the B button. *When a monster falls down a pit or experiences their doom to another player, they instantly revive themselves by hatching out of eggs. Eggs may land anywhere on the playing map. The character's Stomach Gauge upon revival depends on its level before the monster's death. *Each stage has the player competing against two or three other monsters. The player can keep an eye on the current rankings and locations of the monsters by glancing at the dual screen. If a monster is stealing the first place seating, it might be in the player's interest to disrupt them in any way possible. Stages have their individual gimmicks to add more chaos on the playing field. *Beware incoming objects dropping from the sky. Their landing spots are marked in the dual screen. If the player is too tiny, they might get squashed by a larger object. *Random missions are given for the player to fulfill in each stage (ie: eat x number of items, avoid a stage gimmick, etc.). If the player finishes a stage with at least one challenge fulfill, they will receive the determined number of points associated with it regardless of their rank. *The length of stages are determined by a time limit of five minutes or by the number of items still on the map. If the monsters gobble everything quick enough, they can end a stage before time gives out. *Completing a stage with a high score may land the player a Skin to use on their characters. Skins can be earned by succeeding key missions or by replaying previous stages. A single skin can not only change the character's appearance, but they can also affect the Bite, Lick, and Suck rating for each monster using it. Skins can be customized based on the player's performance in stages so they can be fine-tuned to the player's preferences with enough patience. Abilities *'Shock' - a energy shockwave that hurts nearby monsters (including transformed ones). Reduces all victims' Stomach Guage by one level. *'Shrink' - magically shrinks the monsters in range. Tiny monsters can't eat objects and can be squashed by larger monsters. Effects last for about ten seconds. *'Steal' - targets a rival and steals their abilities for the player's monster. *'Bomb' - shoots a bomb to hit any monster within its range. Fair warning: the bomb can be transferred to another monster through biting them. Any monster within the explosion's range loses ten points, including the player if they are hit. *'Absorb' - sucks in points and Stomach Gauge levels from monsters in range. Transfers to the player's monster. *'Flame' - emits a flame blast that slows and cripples victims. Rivals who are hit have their controls reversed. *'Wave' - wide wave of water that shoves all items and rivals off the playing field. Those caught within its range will be forced to regenerate. *'Thunder' - shoots a ball of thunder to hone in on the monster with the most points. If it hits, the rival monster can't eat as quickly and will lose points for being hit. *'Speed' - greatly increases speed and allows the monster using it to glide over the pits around the map. *'Slash' - shoots a spinning blade to reduce the points of monsters it hits. Can be deflected by guarding. Modes Story Mode A total of eleven stages to finish. This mode is used to unlock Skins, other monsters, and the hardest difficulty mode. Finishing the final stage on the hardest difficulty shows a bonus scene. Multiplayer Mode Lets four players compete wirelessly with local players or with Wi-Fi settings and friend codes. Players can create their own rooms for others to join. Extras Keeps the tutorials, story cinematics, records and collected Skins. Options Allows stereo or mono audio settings. Game difficulty can be adjusted to easy, normal, or hard (once it's earned). Players can choose to change their nickname for Wi-Fi battles or erase their game data for a completely new start. Characters *GABU - The All-Rounder :Special Skill - Boost: increases Licking ability to eliminate any elemental attacks in one lick. Sucking ability also sucks in extra number of spirits. *BARI - Power Biter :Special Skill - Crush: chomps down on non-elemental bites and may devour an item with one bite. *CHUCHU - The Vacuum :Special Skill - Spirits: forces a lot of spirits out of an object by Sucking. Further Sucks can increase the amount of points earned from these spirits drastically. *PERO - Lick Machine :Special Skill - Automatic: can use any button while eating without penalty. Allusions *''Fatal Inertia'' is the name to an amusement ride in the Adventure Park stage. Gallery Gabugabuplanet.jpg|Japanese cover External Links *Official Japanese site *Official English site Category: Games